The raising of bovine herds for milk production is an industry that has its roots in antiquity. Many influential factors must be considered in determining whether a particular herd of cows will be productive, i.e., provide large quantities of high-quality milk. Environmental elements, for example, affect each cow separately, as well as the herd as a composite. Factors such as season, parity, age, pregnancy and the number of days dry also affect the overall quantity and quality of a cow's milk with respect to fat, protein, water content and somatic cell content. Additionally, the introduction of new members to the herd (e.g., when a calf is born) shifts the disposition and functioning of the overall herd.
Many studies have been conducted and models created for maximizing a herd. Most such prior models are based upon a theoretical, standard production curve that averages a global herd population. This so-called "average" curve does not actually predict the production for any given herd composite; rather, it serves as a standard by which one could make a comparison of the relative merits of a particular cow or herd in question.
A particular bovine herd cannot ever conform to any theoretical curve. Each herd is unique. It cannot follow any set criteria, since it is a living, changing, shifting entity. New members enter periodically, and old members leave. With each cow at a particular point in its lactating development and production, there are both good and poor producers in a herd.
Prior management techniques could only suggest in a general sense whether changes were required. They could only provide a qualitative assessment of any particular change in a management scheme.
The present invention has developed a new, accurate herd management method based on a constantly evolving, dynamic management model. Control of the herd is continually being analyzed and upgraded. Changes in the herd are made periodically on a running basis. Production curves for each member of the herd are constantly being reformulated, analyzed and compared with individual past performances, as well as the performance of the overall herd.
The mathematic model of the invention uses test-day milk production analyses for each cow in the herd and introduces parameters affecting that particular day's milk production. At any particular time, milk production will be influenced by factors such as days in pregnancy, age, freshening, position within the lactation curve, etc. Utilizing milk quantity and quality data for each particular cow in the herd, over time, a "milk production capability" database begins to evolve for each individual member thereof. It becomes quantitatively evident over time that some cows in the herd are genetically better milk producers than others, These superior producers are then bred, with the inferior cows culled from the herd. In this fashion, the invention maximizes the herd's milk production on a continual basis.
Another aspect of the invention allows for the analysis of different conditions that affect milk production as they are introduced. For example, once a sufficient database is established for a particular herd, the manager of the herd may periodically change the feed to assess which feed formula produces the best results. Likewise, changes in housing, spacing, temperature and other environmental conditions can be quantitatively assessed as to their effect(s) upon milk production.
For the first time in breeding history, the dynamic mathematic tool of the invention provides precise, specific quantitative measurement of the effects of changes upon a herd's production. This represents a new and more complete analysis; heretofore, such analysis could only be assessed qualitatively.